To Become Getsuga
by Microtomb
Summary: 'This presence, what the hell is it' He was proclaimed strongest man in his guild, and yet, each step he took closer, the pressure increased. Each step he took closer... it felt like he was going to die. Bleach X Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**To Become Getsuga**

**Prologue**

"Saigo no Getsuga Tensho." Black reiatsu swirled violently as it encased the substitute shinigami in raw power. Aizen watched on with an ever increasing frown. The transformation shortly finished, and in front of him stood a completely different person. This could not possibly be Kurosaki Ichigo. He could feel it now, power…unfathomable power that dwarfed even his own, even standing as he was eight metres away, he could feel the boy's presence trying to erase his own just by existing. Rage filled his bones, it was not possible, he was the holder of the hyogyoku, for someone to be superior to him was just not conceivable…and yet, the evidence was bearing down on his existence right this second.

"It's over, Aizen."

"WHO ARE YOU! YOU CANNOT BE KUROSAKI!" Spit flew from the monster's mouth as it roared.

The man who stood in Ichigo's place regarded Aizen with an impassive glare.

"I suppose that's correct…the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho… is to become Getsuga." Black reiatsu began coiling around Getsuga's arm, the power to obliterate matter nurturing itself and building even more so. This was it he realized, Aizen knew if he did not do something quick, he was going to die. Dying, it had not even been thought of as something that was imaginable to him, and all too quickly, it was about to become a reality. But he couldn't die, what was all his work for, all his planning. More than a centuries worth of planning was all about to have been for nothing, NOTHING, if he didn't do something.

"I WILL NOT BE ENDED HERE!"

Everything within a one mile radius started distorting heavily as Aizen's reiatsu reached new heights. The hogyoku embedded in his chest started rotating furiously until what looked like a black vortex replaced it. Everything was still for a moment, he could hear the faint gusting of wind, leaves and dust brushing the surface of the ground… everything was at peace…and then all hell broke loose. The boys eyes widened in disbelief from the sheer intensity of the force being exerted on his body. A dark veil covered the lands as everything began to shake. He only had enough time to look back at the monsters gleeful expression before everything imploded. All he saw was black.

123456

He landed on the ground with a thud. What had happened? Everything was black; he thought his body was going to be ripped apart. As he brought his hands into a position to push himself off the ground, he noticed the area around wherever he touched was disintegrating. Frowning, he righted himself as he scanned the surrounding area for Aizen… He felt nothing. Could it be? Had Aizen suicide and not been able to finish him off? Possible but extremely unlikely. Even if that had happened, it didn't explain his surroundings… for starters, he didn't remember fighting Aizen in a forest. Grunting as he noticed he was slowly sinking into the ground, he jumped into the air gathering reishi under his feet in order to keep himself afloat… the thing that he realised a bit too late however was that there seemed to be no reishi to gather. A strangled yelp escaped his throat as he face planted into the ground.

"What… the hell." He groaned.

'_I think we need to talk._'

123456

Who had called him, the voice sounded strangely familiar, but at the same time, he didn't know where he had heard it before. He stood before a building of mammoth proportions, its width and height extended further than his vision and it glowed with black energy. It was at this time that he realised this was his inner world.

'_Come to me'_ It was that voice again. His gaze tilted upwards again as he realised whoever it was must be waiting at the top of the building. Sizing up the challenge before him, he crouched low readying himself for one hell of a jump before black reiatsu exploded from underneath him. Propelling insane speeds, the force of the jump created a sonic boom as well as vaporizing the very ground he had just taken off from. He did not know his extact speed, but he guessed it was at least 30 times faster than any shinigami had ever travelled before, though even with taking this into account, the top of the building he was currently traversing didn't seem to be coming into view anytime soon. Seconds into minutes, minutes into hours, how tall was this building? It was endless, the only thing that assured him he had made any progress at all was that he could no longer see the ground. He liked to think this new state of his had made him a lot more serene, calmer, and above all else patient, but he was seriously considering blowing the whole damn thing up and asking questions later.

"Stop." He froze. It was that voice again, only it didn't echo from his head this time. He looked around frantically only to see nothing, even the building had disappeared.

"You seem to have missed your mark, look down." Following the voices instructions his eyes widened as he saw the building top _beneath_ him.

'_What… I don't remember reaching the top._'

It was too far to get a good look, but he could scarcely make out a figure standing atop the building. Eyes narrowing, he let himself float down the hundred metres or so to land softly on the rooftop. He instantly recognized the hooded garb the person in front of him was wearing.

"Tensa Zangetsu?" In response to his question, the figure turned in his direction. In a blaze of reiatsu, the hood disappeared, revealing none other than…

"You're m…"

"I know what you're thinking," The figure interrupted, "and what you were to say would be incorrect. _I _am not _you_, _you_ are _me_."

"Getsuga… what's going on?"

His mirror image hummed in thought, or rather, the image he was a mirror of.

"The paradox of asking yourself for knowledge which you do not possess yielding results is a strange thing…" Getsuga droned, "Nevertheless, I will explain our situation, though first I want to ask what your thoughts are on this structure." He asked pointing to the gigantean building they were atop of.

"It's…enormous, though I don't think that word does it justice, more like endless."

"But it had an end didn't it? You reached the top did you not?"

Ichigo frowned in thought, wondering what his counterpart was trying to get at.

"Yeah."

"This structure represents our power, notice how it is the only building left standing in our entire inner world. It was the culmination of all parts of your soul, merging to become more potent, merging for the sole purpose of being released in one final explosive wave. But before its purpose could be fulfilled, the chance was taken away. Do you know the situation this has left us in?"

Ichigo shook his head blankly as he let Getsuga continue.

"This…place, wherever we are, it has no reishi, such a thing is unheard of, even the world of the living had spirit particles although to a lesser degree than soul society or Hueco Mundo. We are out of our waters and I fear we will perish here."

"What?" Ichigo's eyes widened, "How! I still have to take care of Aizen!"

"Like I said, I can only imagine we are in a completely different realm which we know nothing about. Taking this into account, the removal of ones spiritual pressure is extremely dangerous for the soul, without surrounding reishi and your body to nurse your soul back to health, you will likely not survive the reversal process once you have run out of reiatsu."

"So then I just won't use reiatsu until I find a way back to deal with Aizen."

"If it were that simple we wouldn't be having this discussion. The Final Getsuga Tensho means 'FINAL', the power needed in order to activate this form is tremendous, so some trade offs are made that are deemed inconsequential for someone about to lose their reiatsu permanently. One of those trade offs is losing the ability to recover your reiatsu. This factors in with the fact that your body is constantly releasing extremely dense waves of reiatsu to destroy everything that comes into close contact with you, in other words, you are constantly leaking reiatsu and as of now cannot stop it. You may possibly be able to reduce the effects with effort over time, but completely stopping them given your inability to control reiatsu properly is impossible. This will be your downfall. "

"This…THIS IS BULLSHIT! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" Ichigo roared.

Silencer reigned.

"…How long do I have?"

Getsuga looked to the sky as it began to darken.

"Remember what I said about the building. This is our power, it is as you described, endless. Though, even if it seems that way, sooner or later you may not even realise you have run out of reiatsu until it happens."

"Where's Zangetsu-ossan at a time like this." Ichigo muttered. Getsuga picked up on this and smirked.

"We _are_ Zangetsu, we are also Ichigo Kurosaki and the hollow that resided inside his soul. We are all of the power that was stored inside this body as well as the experience that went along with it. We are a unified being. We are Getsuga." Ichigo allowed a small smile, he wasn't completely alone after all.

"Got it, now I need to get this damn leaking reiatsu minimized, any ideas?"

"Stop talking to yourself Ichigo." Getsuga smirked, "You already know the answers."

With a hard shove Ichigo was sent spiralling out of his inner world and into a new, unknown one.

_**A/N:**_

_**Yeah bleach x fairy tail. I don't know if I'll have any pairings in this story, which would be a first for me. Inspired by this here story, go take a look /s/7952646/. Just a short prologue and got most of the explaining crap out of the way. And some of you may be thinking …Ichigo can just walk up to people and they disintegrate, GODLIKE MUCH. Well tbh he won't be doing much fighting and when he does he certainly won't resort to such methods. Just using this as a way to rework my writing so I can continue my main work 'to share my pain', though this doesn't mean I won't update this or red and yellow. Anyways, reviews appreciated, I'll try for a chapter in a few days. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Been awhile, F—k you, I know. So I was browsing through some fanfics, a lot of them with like 5 or less reviews, and I found something funny. I hadn't noticed this previously, because I tend to read fics with 50k+ words, usually meaning they have at least 40 reviews or more, but a lot of the fics with 5 or less reviews, the author so bloody OBVIOUSLY and blatantly posts reviews on their own shit via guest reviewing. It disgusted me really, and the thing I noticed about these fics was that quality wise, they were shit. I guess they did it to encourage people to review on their story, me personally, if I see a story has no reviews, I'm more inclined to read it to see WHY it doesn't have reviews, and then I usually leave a review afterwards because I feel slight pity. Oh, there was this story that had one review, the review simply stated 'Gay'. Well I'm certain the author of the story wasn't happy about that, but upon seeing the review I lost my shit and started pissing myself laughing, so kudos to whoever left that review. Any who, I find it absolutely RETARDED that this story is only 1k in length and has 5k views, 81 favs and 104 alerts, granted it is like 1 year old, holy f—k time flies. Anyways without further ado, and no bullshit excuses as to why I haven't been posting, enjoy the next chap.

**To Become Getsuga**

_3 days later_

"Gildarts, wait!"

The man in question was tall and muscular with dull orange hair. He had a dark travellers cloak and a rucksack slung over one shoulder, it appeared he was about to leave on a journey.

He stopped at the sound of his name and sent a cursory glance backwards before turning and facing the person. It was his guild master, Makarov.

"Before you leave, I think I have a request you might be interested in." The tone suggested he wasn't _asking_ him to take it. Raising an eyebrow, Gildarts grabbed the sheet of paper detailing the mission from his master's hand before reading over it.

_Location: Yenu_

_Two days ago a heavy feeling overcame our village. Many of the elderly found it hard to walk and everyone in the village seemed to be sapped of energy. As time passed the effects began to worsen and some people even broke out in high fevers. Usually we would've suspected a virus or epidemic of some sort but these are not the only strange happenings. The stream connected to the mountain we live downhill from has stopped producing water, and the trees lining the hill tops have started to wither as if it were autumn even though it is half way through summer. We sent some of the villagers to investigate our water supply but the closer they drew towards the mountain the further their strength was drained…It's as if something is slowly leeching the life of everything in the area, and we believe it is originating from the mountain. Please come at once, some of the villagers are so weak it would be dangerous to move them, but the longer we stay here…I will pay whatever I can, the lives of my people are priceless. Hurry._

A frown formed on the tall mans face as he finished reading. He understood why Makarov thought this would take precedence over his 100 year quest. He sighed before tucking the sheet of paper into his cloak and walking off in the direction of the railway station. With a wave over his back to Makarov he spoke.

"I'll look into it."

If this is what they thought it was, things could get very dangerous…after all, it sounded like…

"Good luck."

…Death magic.

123456

He had been walking for a few hours now, the sun was beating down on him and the whole 'wearing dark clothing' wasn't working out that well for Gildarts. He had known where Yenu was previously but he'd never actually visited, it was much more remote than he would have guessed. As he reached a hilltop, into view came a village surrounded by rocky outlining cliffs. What seemed to be a large groove in the mountainside made its way straight through the village resembling a massive trench. This looked to be the dried out river. As his eyes followed the trench back into the mountainside he noticed the trees closest to the river were a shade browner than the rest, no doubt the source of the problem was located in that area.

Eyes wandering for a entrance to the village and finding none he walked forward to the cliff side and cast his gaze downward, it was a decent drop. Making up his mind he slung the loose strap of his pack over his second shoulder. Glad that his possessions were now secure and in no danger of falling off of his back he bent down and grasped the cliff edge before making his way down. For a man of reasonable stature he moved with surprising agility, and not minutes later he had reached the bottom.

He brushed patches of dust off of himself as he walked the small distance left into the village; he was at least 100 metres out when it hit him. Immediately stopping and casting his eyes left and right, he tried to find the cause of this sudden weight on his shoulders. It felt over bearing, his senses were telling him something was definitely wrong. After standing still for a moment he took a breath and resumed his walk to the village.

As he entered the ring of huts he noted the place looked fairly deserted, in fact, save for one person, there was nobody outside. He assumed this was the person who'd filed the request… he didn't look so good. Gildarts came to stand right in front of the tan skinned man and it was as if it took Gildarts' actually physically shaking the man to get his attention. With a glazed over look the man asked.

"You are the help I sent for?"

"Yes, I'm here to help." The mage replied. The man gave an exhausted smile in return.

"That is good…Then I guess I…can rest." Without another word he promptly collapsed to the ground. This elicited a frown from Gildarts, this man truly cared about his people, pushing on the edge of exhaustion to make sure they were looked after. He would honour the mans request and get rid of the problem. Lifting the tanned man over his shoulder he walked into the nearest hut and deposited him into the shaded insides, it was the least he could do. Looking around he noticed five other people also unconscious inside the hut, no doubt there were many more in the twenty or so huts that made up the village. Making his way back outside into the beating sun he noticed the pressure he'd felt when he entered the village fluctuating. At times it was weaker than when he'd been on the very outer edges of the area. He'd thought it would only get stronger as he made his way closer to the mountain…It was almost as if someone or something was trying to suppress it. In any case it was definitely the first time he had ever felt something like this.

Following the trench lining the middle of the village he made his way to the foot of the mountain. The trench ran directly vertical digging into the side of the rocks, he could probably scale it but it would take a very long time and he wasn't sure how much those people had left. Traversing the base of the mountain for a few minutes lead him to a pathway that went directly into the mountain, this was most likely the way the villagers used. With a look of determination he set to jogging up the path. The surface area of the mountain was extreme, under different circumstances he could've gotten lost, but he did have directions after all…follow the falling leaves…follow the dead trees.

123456

He had been searching for two hours now, every time he thought the trees couldn't look more dead they proved him wrong. Even the ground beneath him had long since began to dry out and crack. Every few minutes the pressure would increase and he couldn't help but think '_Am I in over my head?_' In the end it didn't really matter, he knew he was on track and there was no way in hell he was turning backwards. He had never experienced death magic before but if he had to guess, he would say this was definitely it. Everything around him was dead, and the closer he got the more dead he felt. Pushing his way through some sickly bushes that seemed to decompose on touch, he made his way into a clearing when the pressure slammed into him. He grunted in pain as his body was forced to the ground and sweat instantly began to form on his face.

'_What the hell is this_'

He hadn't been expecting this. Over the last few hours the pressure had slowly built up the closer he got, fluctuating at times yes but otherwise slowly building. Of course when it suddenly increased thirty fold he was sorely unprepared. As he raised his head off the ground and looked to the middle of the clearing he realised why. It seemed he'd found the source. A man bathed in a black aura with long dark hair. And it seemed that he'd noticed him.

A/N:

Dialogue was kept to a minimum, to be honest its been over a year since I read fairy tail or watched the anime, I am shit clueless about the mannerisms of characters and even the name of the currency. If I am to continue I really need to brush up on my fairy tail, it was actually the first manga I stopped reading, I won't say why other than it lost my interest. Anyways I'm rusty, always am. F—k writing, I prefer reading. Hopefully I didn't repeat to many words because of lack of vocab.


End file.
